Demanding Heart
by Artica Storms
Summary: First Sasuke Fic


He dripped sex, desire, lust, but most of all danger. She knew who he was, but it wasn▓t important, nor was the fact that he lived for one purpose, revenge. The only thing that mattered was that he was standing in front of her, dripping wet from the continuous downpour. He looked at her as if she was another obstacle. Another step to get closer to his brother. Her nipples hardened as he stared at her with a lustful killing desire. Perfect. She was going to die by his wonderful hands, and not even know how good he was, or even what he looked like naked. She sighed. She was already soaked anyways. She pulled her shirt over her head.  
⌠What are you doing?■ He paused and gave her a look of utter confusion ⌠Whatever you want me to do. As long as you fuck me I don▓t care.■ She threw down her weapon and waited.  
Damn fan girls. He couldn▓t get away from them no matter where he was.  
⌠Sasuke.■ She wasn▓t pleading. Oh no, it was far from that. It was a demand. His shirt was half off anyways, what was wrong taking it completely off?  
He looked at her. Not a care in the world for this boy, except his brother. ⌠I▓m not sure what your name is-⌠ ■Kakumie.■ ⌠What?■ ⌠Kakumie.■ As if the first time wasn▓t blatant enough. She walked up to him. Slowly, letting his eyes wander. Which they did. He didn▓t have to move them to let her know that he looked. ⌠Take your shirt off Sasuke.■ His eyes widened. He knew he▓d find it off of him anyways, he▓d rather have his own hands do it.  
Kakumie watched with intense eyes. The way his hands slid down his chest, she knew this wasn▓t a striptease, that he was trying to make it look extremely sloppy, but Sasuke never did things sloppy even when he tried. He took the purple bow off and pulled his shirt over his head.  
Inch by inch he reveled creamy skin. There was no doubt in her mind that it was extremely silky soft, run your tongue down the center of his chest, smooth. She wanted desperately to go and find out just how soft it was, but she refrained, he still had his pants on.  
⌠Now the pants.■ She pointed at them and looked him in the eye.  
His arms hung limply at the sides. He took slow steps to her. Never taking his eyes off of her. He was inches from her. His lips formed a small smile. He watched her lick her lips quickly. Why not make this fun?  
⌠You.■ He used the same tone of voice she did. Demanding. If she demanded something of him, he▓ll demand something back.  
She smiled brightly up at him. She could take her time, tease him until all she had to do was touch him and he▓d come. She placed her hands on each shoulder, curving up his neck, and running her fingers through that damn hair of his. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pushed up against him. Her soft breasts pushing firmly against his hard chest.  
She kissed him, but her lips were so light against his, he could barely feel it. She kissed him again. Harder. He surprised himself by leaning to the kiss, by the way his body reacted to her. Wanting her. He felt her tongue run along his lips, wanting entry. He eagerly accepted her.  
His hands wrapped around her waist, pushing his pelvis to hers. She pulled her head away, kissing his neck, tasting his sweat on his shoulders. Smelling his unusual scent, that no other person could compare to.  
Her fingers brushed against his well sculpted abdomen, sending shivers throughout his body, that always managed to end up in his cock. With each stoke of her fingers coming closer to it, he couldn▓t help but force himself to loose control. He watched her. She kept her eyes focused on his skin, the curves and scars. She kissed down, wetting the light scattered hairs that lead from his stomach. His fingers pushed through her hair. Damn, it was so soft. It smelled sweet too. Surprise, surprise, the man was completely naked under his pants. She stood up and looked at him, taking her time, running over every inch of his body. He shifted his shoulders and she smiled. Her eyes bore into his. Letting him know what her intent was. He sent her the same look.  
She licked her lips again. She turned to the side and slowly slid her pants down her legs. His eyes followed her hands. He ran around naked under his clothes because it was more comfortable, surly she didn▓t do the same for the same reason? They both stared as the lust between them grew painful.  
Kakumie eyes▓ stayed glued to Sasuke▓s shaft. God he was amazing looking. She took a step and kissed him on the curve of his neck. His hands traced down her shoulder blades to the front of her chest. Rubbing his thumb along her nipple until it hardened. She pushed away and pulled him to the ground. She leaned on top of him and kissed his lips. It was a slow, earning, desirable kiss. She slid on top of him. Enjoying the way he filled her completely. She breathed out a sigh when his entire manhood was in her. She softly ran her nails up his chest, leaning down to kiss him. To taste his luxuria. She pushed herself slowly up, until the tip was at her entrance again, tightening her muscles as she slowly went back down.  
Sasuke moan. ⌠God, you feel good.■ ⌠Then come for me baby.■ She challenged. Sasuke closed his eyes. It wouldn▓t take very long. Especially how she was going about doing it. But he had enough self control to wait until his body couldn▓t. ⌠Come for me first. I want to see that beautiful face of yours when your in ecstasy.■ He could barely form his sentence.  
Her touch, her scent, her rhythm, everything was pushing his body to the limit.  
Kakumie could hardly stand much more. She saw in his face the pleasure of all that they were doing. She felt hers as if there were tiny needles of pleasure stuck across the whole of her body. He reached up and caressed her nipple. Squeezing it until she moaned, arching her back,  
pushing herself closer to him. Sasuke felt her change her rhythm. He studied her. Every curve, every drop of sweat that dropped from her body. Her tongue licked her lips slowly. He met her thrusts when he could no longer stand the build up of lust. He grabbed her waist forcing her to match his speed. Sasuke lost all of his control. Coming inside her. He felt as if he could look at heaven. Pure pleasure coursed though his body, burning into his blood,  
exploding in his heart. Kakumie felt Sasuke▓s cum inside her body, she couldn▓t help but release her own build up of raw sexual desire. She closed her eyes,  
relishing in her delectation. Sasuke watched her face change into pure bliss. Enjoying every moment.  
He calmed his breathing and waited for her to relax. She lied down on him. He sent shivers down her spine when his finger drew invisible patterns. She kissed his shoulder, up his neck, and finally on his lips.  
His soft lips kissed her back. He squeezed her gently bringing her closer. After a few moment of quietness Kakumie pushed off of him and pulled her shirt on. Sasuke stood up and put his pants on. He watched her graceful body move. She stared back at him underneath her eyelashes. He just stood there and stared. He slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around her upper body and kissed her ear. She turned around and pulled away. She looked behind him and smiled. Sasuke turned his head where her eyes looked. When he turned back around she was gone.  
The End ╘ Artica Storms 


End file.
